<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Curious Tale by CoralTypewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707774">A Curious Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter'>CoralTypewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Mild Language, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Prologue, Reader-Insert, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets a mermaid and learns that not all the stories are true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Norrington/Original Female Character(s), James Norrington/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Curious Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally, this would've been a collection of ficlets in a chapter format called "Fives Times James Met A Mermaid", but I decided it'd work better as a series instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em> Dauntless, </em>true to her name, approaches the remains of another ship, mostly sunken, saved for the mast, its cargo charred and beyond recovery. Her crew, however, remain vigilant and cautious as they comb the grey waters for signs of survivors. </p><p>Despite the heavy fog, it's plain to see that the ship's fate was no accident. <em> Pirates</em>, James knows for certain. The thought brings a sour look to his youthful face. Only nineteen and already brimming with ambition: the goal to see that every pirate wears a noose for their crimes against the Crown. Although, James doubts they'll capture any today. Judging by the wreckage, it’s been several hours since the attack. Whoever caused this is long gone. </p><p>“I don’t like the looks of this,” Mister Gibbs says under his breath. “No bodies, alive or dead. Must be the work of mermaids.” </p><p>The governor swallows thickly. “Nonsense,” he says with little conviction. “Mermaids only exist in stories. It’s most likely the work of <em> sharks</em>, Mister Gibbs.” </p><p>A voice yanks James's attention towards the ship’s eastern half. </p><p>"Look! Look! There's a boy," Elizabeth calls to the crew, pointing towards a piece of debris emerging from the mist.</p><p>In one swift motion, James leaps onto the ship’s railing and grabs the rope ladder to gain a better view. There is, in fact, a boy draped over a section of broken decking and another figure paddling it towards them. </p><p>“Man overboard!” </p><p>As the pair inch closer, James squints, trying to get a better look at the other individual. A woman? Wait …</p><p><em> Shit</em>.  </p><p>The young girl beside him then gasps in wonder, peering further over the ship's railing. "A mermaid!" </p><p>"Stay back Elizabeth!" Governor Swann swoops in and pulls his daughter away from the edge, holding her close. </p><p>Before James even blinks, his fellow naval officers rush over, rifles at the ready. </p><p>The creature stops, peering above the splintered planks with owlish eyes. (Elizabeth’s pleads fade into the background—there are no friendly mermaids, James reasons). It’s a standstill that seems to last an eternity as she studies them. James doesn’t weaver when she meets his gaze, however. </p><p>While he cannot deny her beauty, James knows that it's only a tool to distract sailors and lure them into a false sense of security. One ventures to the surface as a scout while the others lie in waiting for the right time to strike. A good tactic, he must admit. </p><p>Just as the captain suggests that the governor take his daughter below deck, the creature speaks: "Black sails bring death.” </p><p>With those words, she gives the boy's makeshift vessel a gentle push towards their own and disappears into the depth, barely disturbing the water. </p><p>“Get him out of the water,” the captain barks when the crew hesitates. “Helmsman! Get us the hell out of here.” </p><p>In all honesty, when they pull him from the water, James expects the lad to be dead or for a mermaid to grab a sailor and drag him to a watery grave. Neither of those two predictions become true, however.</p><p>Why did she save the boy? Why warn them about the pirate ship? While James lacks solid answers to these questions, he knows enough to assume that not all the stories are true. There are some good mermaids out there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>